


A Farewell to Arms

by Kon_El_of_Kandor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bidding farewell to a close friend, Gen, Sadness, Sheith in its romantic infancy, i cry everytime i think about it, or - Freeform, sheith as best friends, the ending KILLED me, this gets a little sad, warm memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon_El_of_Kandor/pseuds/Kon_El_of_Kandor
Summary: It’s only after Keith comes to a stop that Black catches his eye, his lion was looking at him with a gaze that held thousands of words. And none at all.With its gaze, Black funneled all of its warmest emotions toward Keith. His bond with Black felt stronger than it ever had. In the small, simple gaze Black shared all of their memories together.Keith bids his lion a tearful farewell.





	A Farewell to Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So, In all honesty, I dont know what to think about Season 8. We didn't see Sheith interact at all. For a love that traverses universes, I dont know how to feel about that. 
> 
> Seriously though, im ignoring the Epilogue. It takes away from everything these characters fought for. So for me. The series ends with the last photograph. 
> 
> This is my way of dealing with the goodbye. It broke me. I have so many unanswered questions about the lions. Unfortunately they will probably never be answered.
> 
>  
> 
> Much like Voltron, Sheith is an open ending here. They could confess their feelings, or stay happily best friends. I hope this makes you as sad as it made me.

It was many vargas after their shared dinner had ended, after their catching up and after their silent words to Allura's memory; that Keith found himself slowly walking toward his sleeping quarters. 

 

He stopped and looked back, outward toward the statue that commemorated not only his friend; but a part of his family. He doesn't know when Shiro walks up to him but he feels his friends warm presence, and he welcomes it. 

 

“Get some sleep alright, rebuilding an entire civilization can’t be easy. You need your rest.” Shiro speaks up softly almost hesitant to break the peaceful silence. What a wonder it was to finally be able to rest, to finally be at peace.

 

“Yeah, got an early morning tomorrow don’t we?” He hears himself replying. Thinking not only of the trip back to Daibazaal made much easier with Pidge’s fathers work, but also about all his responsibilities not only as a human to earth, but as a leader for the future of the Galra. 

 

Turning toward Shiro he sees a small, sad smile grace his best friends face; and returns the gesture. 

 

Allura’s death not only saved all of their lives, but it also put Keith's into perspective. He watched as the former black paladin walk away toward the door down the hall. Suddenly, time felt short. There was so much history between them, but still so much left to uncover. Keith never had felt more sure of anything in his life. 

 

Nodding to himself he made a promise to confess his feelings soon, if he was brave enough, maybe even tomorrow. Allura would be proud to see him finally finding his own happiness. 

 

* * *

Keith feels it rather than hears it at first, but as he chases sleep back into his arms, the sound only gets louder. Shocked, he realizes it’s the sound of one of the lions turning on. But who would be leaving in the wee vargas of the morning? 

 

Quickly throwing the covers off he runs into the hall and sees Shiro looking out toward the courtyard. 

 

It’s then that Keith has to stifle a gasp. 

 

_ It's the Blue lion.  _

 

_ Its on.  _

 

Quickly following the paladins he sees the other lions already up in the air. A flood of emotions fill his chest as he realize they are leaving. 

 

_ They’re saying goodbye.  _

 

_ Why?  _

 

It’s only after Keith comes to a stop that Black catches his eye, his lion was looking at him with a gaze that held thousands of words. And none at all. 

 

With its gaze, Black funneled all of its warmest emotions toward Keith. His bond with Black felt stronger than it ever had. In the small, simple gaze Black shared all of their memories together. 

 

_ The confident acceptance of the red paladin when his leader was in trouble.Wounded and struggling, Keith took over controls to save Shiro.  _

 

_ “Im sorry but I have to save Shiro!”.  The piercing trust he felt from the black lion overwhelmed him, almost as if it was saying “Its meant to be you, but It isn't time yet.” _

 

_ The hollow feeling upon discovering the black paladin was missing, only to turn to sadness as the lion embraced the death of its paladin.  _

 

_ The sense of homecoming as Keith had taken up the role of its new paladin. The lion seem to speak to him, almost as if asking, “What took you so long?”  _

 

_ The loneliness the lion transmitted to him as he re-joined the Blades. Across galaxies he could hear it calling him home. Asking “Where did you go?”  _

 

_ The overwhelming love it felt as both he and Shiro plummeted to certain death, only for Black to reach them just in time.  “Did you really believe I’d let you die? Do you trust me so little. Small paladin?”  _

 

_ It shared its grief with the other lions when it had lost its paladins, now Keith could feel the loss of Allura through the Blue lion. Now a year later the sadness was still deep rooted but he could feel only feel content from Black now.  _

 

_ No more sadness, no more conflicted feelings, no more war.  _

 

_ Only peace, happiness, and serenity.  _

 

“ _ You deserve a break. _ ” He thinks toward Black, ten thousands years of sleep but hardly peaceful rest. Benched when you know there is something you could do. Countless more years before that, full of slaughter. 

“ _ You’ve had so little peace in your life, go find your peaceful slumber _ .” He continues his thought, and feels as Black agrees with him. The deep gaze that Red shoots him, reminds him of hugging a old friend. The acceptance he had first felt when Red finally chose him was the guiding light that began his journey to the man he is now. He missed Red, but Red had bonded with Lance while Black had ultimately chosen Keith. A small lingering gaze from Red makes Keith miss the lion all too much before the lion’s attention is back on Lance, and Keith feels all the more heartbroken.

 

He feels Shiro place a hand on his shoulder and the emotions increase tenfold, water beings to collect in the corner of his eyes. The overwhelming sadness emanates from Black, sadness at leaving its two beloved paladins. It’s quickly replaced with content as Black pictures Daibazaal. 

 

_ Home.  _ He hears spoken into his mind. 

 

With one last final roar, together they shoot out in different directions out into space. 

 

For Black, maybe one day it'll be the new planet, but for now it's the ruined ashes of the old Daibazaal. Yet it won't be its final resting place for it knows it will return to Terra soon. To its new home. 

 

Keith chokes back a cry as he feels sadness deep into his chest, so much so that it becomes physically painful. Tears flow freely as the machine that had believed in Keith’s destiny, long before he had, soars away from them. 

 

He feels Shiro turning Keith toward him and giving him a smile that's just a tearful as the one on his own face. 

 

In that moment, sadness turns into comfort. For Keith knows this wasn't Blacks final farewell, for it was a simple ‘See you later.’ 

 

He knows deep inside him, he will see Black again, maybe not now but soon. 

 

Keith knows the bond they share will never be broken, for Black will always have a piece of him; and he will always have a piece of Black.

 

While he can’t wait for the day that Black returns, he knows it is a day that is not near. 

 

For Keith has the rest of his life to live before they’re reunited. Once more. 


End file.
